The overall objective of the Core is to enhance the quality of the clinical research performed in the protocols proposed in this grant. Specific services include definition of gastrointestinal and pulmonary study endpoints, protocol review and revisions, and standardized patient evaluations, specimen collection, and interpretation. This grant renewal continues the close integration of our faculty into the research of projects. All patients with intestinal or pulmonary symptoms are seen by our faculty, who have created and follow standardized evaluations and algorithms in the assessment and management of transplant-related diseases. Both the Gastroenterology and Pulmonary programs have had a presence at the FHCRC for 25 years; their faculty, research nurses, and technicians have as their sole activity the care of transplant patients and support of FHCRC research activities. Our experience and consistency in evaluation of sick patients, performance of procedures in a uniform way, and maintenance of databases provide project leaders with reliable data. The Pulmonary Function Database is one of the services provided by the faculty in Pulmonary Medicine, with validated data available on the Clinical Research Division's computer system to all investigators. In addition, the Cytokine Laboratory provides with assays for cytokines, growth factors, and other human proteins.